Falling Rain
by OfAmethystEyes
Summary: Yuki walks Machi home in the rain when she forgets her umbrella and sees part of the world differently for it. YukixMachi drabble


**Don't hate me; it's more YukixMachi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya and Hakusensha.**

The sky had been clear most of that day and it was only after the council meeting that it began to rain. The council members had gone home already and Yuki hoped that they had thought to bring umbrellas with them that day. Thankful that he'd brought one of his own, he locked up the council office and walked towards the rows of shoe lockers to switch out his indoor school shoes with his outdoor shoes.

He sighed, thinking of the long walk home in the wet weather, and headed for the front entrance. He stopped in surprise when he saw a familiar figure standing just under the overhang outside, staring up at the falling droplets of water with her hands hanging empty by her side.

When Yuki pushed the door open to join her, Machi's head spun to see who it was. "Oh. You surprised me, President."

"I was just on my way home," he said. "Did you forget your umbrella?"

Machi glanced down, looking embarrassed. "I… I forgot to pack one today." Truthfully, she hadn't been able to find it in all the clutter around her apartment, but she wasn't willing to admit that to him.

Yuki opened his own clear plastic umbrella and held it slightly forward. "Would you like me to walk you home? We can share mine."

Color tinted Machi's cheeks and she quickly backed up a few steps. "I couldn't trouble you that way," she said hurriedly, avoiding his eyes. "You have to get home too."

"But you could catch a cold if you walk home in this," Yuki protested. He wouldn't let her and that was final in his mind. If she stayed home sick the next day it would be his fault for not insisting. "If you really think it will be that far out of my way to walk you home, then you can take my umbrella and return it tomorrow."

Machi opened her mouth to protest some more, but instead mumbled what sounded like "fine" and moved under Yuki's umbrella. Yuki had been to her apartment once before and remembered where it was easily and, with the umbrella held above both of them, led the way. Machi was quiet for long time and Yuki hoped he hadn't made her feel too awkward. Water splashed a little under theirs shoes, flying outward. They came to a stop to wait for a break in traffic so they could cross the road. Yuki tried to find something to break the silence but when he glanced over to her, he found that she had tilted her head backward and staring up at the sky through the transparency of his umbrella.

He followed her gaze looked up towards the sky himself. He'd never watched rain fall straight down like this before. The heavy stream of droplets seemed to to come from endless depths in the sky and even though he knew the scientific answer, Yuki found himself wondering where they began their descent. It was mesmerizing. Not looking away from the falling rain, Yuki asked, "Is… is this what you were looking at before I came out?"

"They all have to fall such a long way just to reach us." Her voice almost sounded sad, but Yuki also heard wonder and awe within it too. "That's all rain can do. Fall."

"I've never thought of it that way before." Yuki continued staring up at the dark clouds and the rain that showered down from them. Falling. Always falling. Evaporating and falling again. The sound of the rain on his umbrella suddenly seemed like a tragic but beautiful miracle. Maybe even a song.

Yuki smiled a little, before tearing his eyes away from the falling rain to look at the girl beside him. "Thank you, Machi. I never would have seen rain that way without you."

Machi abruptly glanced away from the sky to look at him, blushing. Just as quickly she looked away. "I… um… Let's just go. I want to get home."

Yuki continued smiling to himself, happy to have seen rain the way that Machi saw it. After dropping her off at her apartment and on his own way home, Yuki couldn't help but stop once to stare up at the sky again. _All it can do is fall._

**I really like them now, okay? Their relationship makes perfect and beautiful sense. Review?**


End file.
